User talk:Dancing Penguin
Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 you crazy? I respect 4th Hale to immense proportions, and you are a better user than I am, but that is bottom line. He cannot be on the wall without permission of the webmaster. I am very sorry old pal. Its true. --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:21, 9 October 2008 (UTC) The Wall Just take me off. You two will be at this for ages, and I don't want two friends of mine to fall out. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 21:24, 9 October 2008 (UTC) hello dancing penguin --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 21:36, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Get on IRC! Wikia channel!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:44, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Great, now I support 4th Hale. I was right again. It is all a conspiracy. I am going to get myself put into an institution, so I will be gone quite some time. Happyface got me all riled up!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 21:45, 11 October 2008 (UTC) thank goodness your back... This crisis is escalating by the day. -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) award For you. -- ΔĢ⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫⁫єŋŦGεиιυς 18:05, 12 October 2008 (UTC)]] Yay! You're back! Let's get editing! -- Happyface 18:06, 12 October 2008 (UTC) 4th Hale iggy now! We need to help this wiki!!! -- Happyface 18:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) OH GOD!!! WPE PROO!!!! I SAID THAT 14 TIME! I know.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 19:42, 12 October 2008 (UTC) New Sk8r award!1!1!1!1!1111 Here you go. This is my spare account with the same signature as the real one. This is Sk8rbluscat. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 19:20, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! DancingPie(Talk!/ ) 21:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) RE: Sheepman I've done everything I can to persuade him to not quit. He will only stay if AgentGenius returns and is completely unbanned and ''reprieved of all charges. We all know what he did, but Sheepman is AgentGenuis' best friend, and he is merely defending the man. What he did was wrong, and he can't come back. Yet, I have sympathy on Sheepman, I clearly understand why he would push this to extremes. Friendship, religion, politics, and dignity are among some of the most controversial topics that exist, and clashes will almost always occur. I hurt Sheepman's dignity, but I can't unban AgentGenius. Remember, he tried to start a revolt. On User talk:Sockpuppets411, somewhere in there, he said some things that wern't the best to say. At one point, he said the higher powers were "behaving badly", or something like that, yet we were doing nothing of the sort. Make note that "higher powers" was a generic term, it includes me, you, and anybody who is a Sysop/Administrator, Beaurocrat, Webmaster, and in some cases, the rollbacks. He said the wiki was dead. I can't unban him, but I can't let such a fantastic user quit. I know for a fact that I myself will forbid Sheepman from being on the WOS, I'm actually thinking about instilling the Wall of Fame, since he was so brave and bold in standing up for his friend. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 22:01, 14 October 2008 (UTC) I almost quit because the Webmaster was about to quit! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 22:04, 14 October 2008 (UTC)